Chapitre 1
by DarknessJudgeDE
Summary: Bon, je me lance enfin. J'ai catégorisé cette histoire comme étant Cross-over, pour une raison assez simple en fait. C'est un MEGA crossover. le site en lui même ne me permet pas de présenter à quel point cette histoire est un cross-over. Bon pour ce premier chapitre, pas grand chose de particulier à signaler. Juste planter le décor. pour les premiers chapitres, c'est CDZ only.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Retour et Décisions importantes **

Hadès était mort et Elysion se détruisait. Seiya avait survécu à la blessure causée par l'épée d'Hadès mais était très faible

_Shun _

Hadès mort, nous n'avions plus qu'une seule chose à faire : nous en aller ! Mais...

"- Athéna ! Qui va prendre la place d'Hadès ? Demandais-je à voix haute

- Si je le savais" ! Me répondit-elle

_" - C'est si évident, Shun ! Qui d'autre que toi pour prendre ma place ! me demanda une voix _

_- Hadès ! M'exclamai-je en pensée _

_- Shun, tu fus le réceptacle de mon âme lors de cette ère, mais je souhaite que nous fusionnions nos âmes ! _

_- Mais je ne souhaite pas que tu me contrôles de nouveau ! _

_- Je suis plus faible que tu ne le penses ! La disparition de mon corps divin a divisé mon Cosmos par 100 si ce n'est pas plus ! Mon âme sera écrasée par la tienne ! _

_- Dans ce cas... allons-y _

Mon Cosmos augmenta en masse pendant que celui d'Hadès se fondait en moi

Athéna

Shun fit exploser son cosmos qui grandit tant que celui d'Hypnos, peut-être pas tout à fait mort, ressurgit d'un coup. Ce dernier apparut d'un coup et psalmodia :

_" Dareshi mo ga otozureru_

_Yo ni sobieru Sadame no mon_

_Kurai kiri no tadanaka _

_Motome sagase makoto no michi"_

Makoto no Michi_. _Pourquoi cherchait-il le chemin de la vérité ?

_Hypnos _

Je vis le regard d'Athéna et constatais que ma petite chanson l'avait intriguée. La destruction des enfers étant arrêté, j'avais un certain temps

"- Dites moi ce qui vous intrigue ? Demandai-je

- Une, C'était en japonais et non en grec ! Et deux, Pourquoi la porte du destin et un chemin de la vérité

- Donc la porte du destin, Hadès l'a désormais franchi ! Quant au chemin de la vérité, je l'ai trouvé en jurant allégeance au nouveau maître du Meikai, ANDROMEDA SHUN ! Et ce dès maintenant

- Ce dont je prends note Hypnos ! S'exclama Shun

Bon Saori, partez ! Je m'occupe des Enfers !

_NB : à Partir de maintenant tous les événements se déroulent en même temps _

_Shun _

J'attendais qu'Athéna et les autres soient partis et j'interrogeais Hypnos

- Quand as-tu appris le japonais ?

- Thanatos ne s'en ait jamais douté. J'ai utilisé les connaissances du chevalier Pégase quand je l'ai vu et que j'ai tenté de l'arrêter. Pégase lui-même n'en sais rien.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Bon tu pourrais ramener Thanatos ?

- C'est dans mes cordes, s'il n'a pas dépassé l'Achéron !

- Nous avons tué Charon avec Seiya !

- Mais son esprit demeure !

Hypnos enflamma son cosmos cherchant celui de Thanatos, mais bien sur il était encore faible je l'aidais de mes nouveaux pouvoirs que j'apprendrais en temps voulu à maîtriser. Nous avons localisé Thanatos juste à temps et ramené son esprit ici

- GHHH ! Hypnos ! Où est Pégase ? s'exclama-t-il à son réveil

- Thanatos tu te calmes ou on te ramène à ton oubli éternel ! répliquai-je

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, surtout de toi, Andromède !

Élevant mon cosmos, je répliquais :

- Tu en es certain ? Tu as devant toi le maître du monde des ténèbres ! Alors tu baisses d'un ton ! Où je t'envoie au tartare !

- Donc vous succédez au seigneur Hadès, Seigneur...

- Pas de familiarités entre nous, appelez moi Shun

- Bien sur, Shun. Votre verbe est notre ordre. Me répondirent-ils

- Bon ramenons les Spectres à la vie !

- Etoiles Maléfiques, reconnaissez l'appel de votre maître et revenez à la vie ! Commençais-je

- Sortez de votre sommeil... poursuivit Hypnos

- ... Et apportez la mort à nos ennemis ! acheva Thanatos

108 Cosmos se rallumèrent instantanément à l'appel de l'énergie de nos trois Cosmos

- Je retourne en Giudecca annonçais-je

J'appelai l'armure d'Hadès et congédiais celle d'Andromède

Nous venons avec vous. Dit Hypnos

**Giudecca **

Je m'assis sur le trône d'Hadès

- Spectres ! A partir de maintenant veuillez obéir au nouveau seigneur du Meikai ! Le seigneur Hadès lui-même l'a choisi et lui a donné ces pouvoirs ! déclara Hypnos

Je me levai et retirai mon casque afin de montrer à tous les Spectres mon visage

- Andromède ! s'écria Rune

- Oui, Rune. C'est Andromède

- _**FIRE WHIP**_ ! Lança Rune

Hypnos se préparait à contrer mais je l'en empêchais d'un geste.

Elevant mon Cosmos, je m'exclamai :

- Comprenez bien que je n'aime pas cette idée mais il va me falloir faire un exemple !

Je tendis l'épée devant moi et attendit le choc

Le fouet s'enroula autour de l'épée mais c'est le fouet qui prit feu ! Et non l'inverse !

Lâche ton fouet Rune ! Sinon tu mourras. Précisais-je

Jamais s'exclama Rune

_**Destruction Scythe**_. Dit simplement Thanatos

Le fouet fut coupé au niveau de la poignée !

- Rune, Pour avoir tenté de t'attaquer à moi, je te démets de tes fonctions de Juge Intérimaire ! M'exclamai-je Tu n'aurais pas le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs pour la récupérer ou pour un autre but qui serve tes intérêts personnels sinon j'autoriserais Hypnos à s'occuper de ton cas

- Ou Morphée. Car j'aime bien envoyer mon fils pour certaines missions

Comme les missions punitives d'ailleurs !

- D'accord Alors Morphée s'en chargera ! Ainsi parle le nouveau Meiôh !

Bon ramenons les chevaliers d'Or à Athéna !

Ce fut fait.

_Seiya _

Après avoir quitté Elysion en passant par la dimension supérieure nous avons eu quelque difficultés Nos armures trop abîmés ne nous protégeais pas efficacement. Seul Ikki ne paraissait pas incommodé par la pression ayant absorbé le pouvoir de la clé de Pandore. Shiryu se protégeait comme d'habitude avec son bouclier, Hyoga avait crée une sphère de glace

Filons de là ! Criais-je m'élançant à toute vitesse Mais je sentis quatre énergies familières sans vraiment l'être. Pégase, le dragon, le cygne et le Phénix venait vers nous mais ils étaient noirs ! Les Blacks Saints !

Seiya ! S'exclama le Pégase Noir. Ça va ?

Dragon Noir, peux-tu nous expliquer votre présence ? Demanda Shiryu

Quand nous serons rentrés Serguei pas avant ! Répliqua le pégase Noir, s'adressant au dragon Noir

Oui, Jared ! Lui répondit Serguei puis s'adressant au Cygne noir : Mehdi, occupes- toi de Cygnus !

Oui Serguei ! Lui répondit-il

Akuma ! Vérifie si Phénix n'aurait pas besoin d'aide ! Ordonna Serguei au Phénix Noir

A tes ordres ! Répondit Akuma

On décolle ! Ordonna Jared

OUI ! Répondirent-ils tous

_Plus Tard au Sanctuaire_

9 énergies apparurent dont 4 noires ce qui surprit Marine

Mais qu'importe ils étaient de retour et ils avaient vaincu Hadès !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le point d'atterrissage : le Colisée

Mais aussitôt 14 autres énergies s'écrasèrent. 13 dans les 12 Maisons et 1 du coté du Colisée

Au Colisée

Seiya se relevait, aidé par Jared. C'est la que Seiya remarqua :

- Vos Black Clothes, on dirait des God Clothes !

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! Mais pour l'instant il te faudra attendre ! Sache juste que c'est grâce à vous qu'on en ait là !

- Black Saints, veuillez quitter ce Sanctuaire. Dit une voix

- Orphée ! Attends ! Ils viennent de nous sauver la vie !

C'était bien Orphée, frais comme un gardon, qui menaçait les Black Saints !

- Oui, et alors ! Les ordres d'Athéna sont formels ! Si un Black saint est au Sanctuaire, il doit être tué sur le champ

- Nous verrons si tu obéiras à cet ordre plus tard. Ikki va à l'infirmerie et ordonne que les Gold Saints y soit emmenés Ordonna Athéna

- Je peux les y aider ? Demanda Ikki

- Si tu veux. Les Black Saints peuvent aussi. Ils nous expliqueront plus tard pourquoi ils étaient là !

2 heures plus tard les 12 Gold Saints étaient dans l'infirmerie. Tous dans les vapes après un atterrissage un peu difficile c'était Thanatos qui les avaient téléportés sans la moindre douceur

_Saga_

En me réveillent je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. A ma droite se trouvait Aldébaran qui dormait encore et ma gauche Deathmask encore lui aussi profondément endormi !

- Tu es réveillé Saga ? Remarqua Ikki Tu as faim ?

- Oui. Que m'ait-il arrivé ? Je me rappelle de Thanatos qui nous téléporte tous mais après le vide absolu

- Je vais t'apporter de quoi manger. Pour ce qui est de votre arrivée ici sache juste que vous avez atterri brutalement dans vos Maisons respectives et que vous vous êtes évanouis

- Oh Shun a dit qu'il viendrait bientôt il attends notre réveil il m'a juste dit qu'il ne viendrait pas seul et que tu allais être surpris.

- Rien ne peut me surprendre ! Oh et pourquoi il y avait deux armures quand chaque chevalier s'est crashé ! La Gold Cloth et sa version Surplis !

- Shun vous expliquera moi je n'en sais rien !

Ikki revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une assiette de ragoût de bœuf à la main

Entre-temps, Mu, Aiolia, Dohko, Aiolos (oui lui aussi après 13 ans) et Camus s'étaient réveillés. Chaque Gold Saint était pris en charge par quelqu'un. Naturellement, Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga étaient respectivement avec Dohko, Aiolos et Camus. Aiolia était avec Marine et il souriait pour quelle raison je n'en sais rien mais il était enchanté

Quand tout le monde fut réveillé, frais et dispos, Nous avons pris la direction du palais du Pope pour un conseil des Gold Saints.

Nous primes place sur les sièges qui nous étaient alloués et commencèrent le conseil. Je remarquais que 4 chaises avaient été ajoutées pour les Bronzes. Enfin est-ce encore le cas ? Les 4 Blacks Saints étaient debout sans leurs armures disposées à coté d'eux

Bon commença Athéna. 3 questions importantes se posent :

1. Comment replacer Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki vu qu'ils sont désormais plus forts que vous

2. Les Chevaliers Noirs nous expliqueront pourquoi ils étaient là au bon endroit au bon moment

3. Qui endossera le rôle du Grand Pope

- Si vous le permettez, Athéna, nous allons commencer par le 2ème point Commença Jared. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement après la bataille du Mont Fuji, Mu nous as fait à moi et aux autres enterrés à la place de Seiya et des autres ce qui ne savaient pas ce que nous étions toujours vivant !

- Mais comment ? demanda Mu

- La je peux expliquer dit Serguei je possède une technique me permettant d'arrêter pendant un temps déterminé mes fonctions vitales. En utilisant cette technique sur Jared Mehdi Huseiyn et moi j'ai berné le chevalier du Lézard ensuite il m'a suffi de sortir de ma tombe et de réveiller les autres.

- Je les ai rejoint après que Jango soit tombé étant le dernier des Phénix noir le plus puissant de tous d'ailleurs. Continua Akuma. Nous sommes cachées dans Death Queen avec les autres Black Saints qui considère leurs Black Clothes comme un lot de consolation pour ne pas avoir eu l'original. Pendant ce temps nous cherchions à nous renforcer, ne pouvant pas nous entraîner au risque d'être découverts ou pris nous avons chercher à nous éveiller grâce à une technique dangereuse

- C'est le Black Bear qui nous as donné l'idée expliqua Mehdi seulement il nous fallait un temps d'une semaine pour préparer nos armures. Ensuite nous avons chercher à accrocher vos cosmos et par la même de renforcer le nôtre.

- La Technique d'Harmonisation ! S'exclama Saga

- Exactement, Gemini. Ce fut difficile mais nous y sommes arrivés et nos Clothes ont automatiquement pris la forme que les vôtres avaient à ce moment-là. A ce moment vous étiez en train de guerroyer face à Poséidon. Nous ne sommes pas intervenus mais discrètement arrivés au Sanctuaire. Nous avons préparés un rituel car l'Harmonisation n'est que partielle. Nous étions arrivés au début de la guerre d'Hadès. En fouillant Rodorio, nous avons trouvés une grotte avec une vingtaine d'armures

- Si elle devient totale que ce passera-t-il ? demanda Saga Vaguement intéressé

- Les cosmos des deux harmonisés seront doublés voire plus et les techniques partagés et combinables !

- Qu'était les 20 Clothes que vous avez trouvés ? demanda Shaka

- Essentiellement des Silver Clothes Celle du Lézard de Persée et de tous les Silver saints qui ont eu le malheur de croiser les chevaliers d'Athéna !

- Je peux expliquer à chaque fois qu'un Silver tombait je prenais un échantillon de sang et l'armure que j'amenais à Mu qui réparait l'armure en suite je regroupe les armures dans une grotte secrète et voilà expliqua Marine (qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle) Oh Athéna. Shun est ici !

- Merci Marine. Envoie Orphée pour faire patienter Shun ! dit Athéna

- Il est déjà sur place vous n'entendez pas la musique

Aussitôt une musique retentit. Très belle elle montrait le talent d'Orphée.

- Bon maintenant la question qui ne se pose pas ! La place des quatre Bronzes ! Il sont désormais bien supérieur aux Gold Saints ! s'exclama Jared

- En ais-tu sur, Black Pegasus ? demanda Shaka

- Tu en est le moins éloigné, Virgo no Shaka. Mais ils te sont supérieurs !

- Bon comment nous faisons ? Demanda Deathmask

- Pourquoi ne pas leur attribuer un temple comme les nôtres ? Proposa Aphrodite

- L'idée n'ait certes pas stupide, Aphrodite. Mais il faut les construire et j'ai peur que nous manquions de temps... dit soudain Aioros

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shura

- Qui est le seul dieu hostile a Athéna qui n'ait pointé le bout de son nez depuis plus de 10000 ans ?

- Si tu parles d'Arès, il est scellé dans le volcan de Death Queen Island et seul le porteur de son épée peut le libérer répondit Dohko

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller à Death Queen Island m'assurer qu'aucun Black Saint ne puisse se faire la malle. Dit Ikki

- Je viens aussi dit Akuma

Ils partirent à la vitesse de la Lumière.

- Bon maintenant il nous faut désigner le Grand Pope. Déclara Aphrodite

- 4 possibilités s'offrent à nous : Mu, Saga, Dohko et mon frère. Déclara Aiolia N'était-ce pas lui qui était à l'origine censé succéder à Shion ?

J'en ai une cinquième ! MOI ! s'exclama une voix

Maître ! S'exclama Mu

Shion ! C'est bien toi ? demanda Dohko

Oui, Dohko, c'est bien moi mais je ne suis pas seul !

Les 11 autres se montrèrent

- Rasgado, Manigoldo, Asmita, Cardia, Sisyphe, El Cid, Dégel, Albafica, et même toi Tenma !

- Tu peux nous présenter à tout ce beau monde Dohko ? demanda Tenma

- Bon d'accord, je vois qu'après 243 ans tu n'as pas changé, Tenma !

- 243 ans ! Tu veux dire que... commença Aphrodite

- Oui Aphrodite tu as bien compris. Tu as devant toi ceux qui furent les Gold Saints en 1743 ! Excepté Tenma qui lui était le Pegasus Saint !

- Exactement ! Bon maintenant je laisse Shun vous expliquer la raison des Surplis des Gold Clothes. Et de notre présence pâr la même occasion

- Bon j'ai décidé de vous faire cadeau de ces Surplis et d'en faire des Armures Athéna !

- Mais cela signifie que...

- Exactement il y a deux gardiens par temple du Zodiaque désormais

- Bof pourquoi pas ? demanda Milo Ils connaissent nos techniques. Et Ils peuvent peut-être nous en apprendre d'autres. J'ai toujours trouvé le _**Scarlet Needle**_ efficace mais je sais qu'on peut le rendre plus efficace

- J'en déduis que tu ne connais pas le _**Scarlet Needle Katakeo**_ ! répliqua Cardia

- Exactement !

Bon qui nommons-nous Grand pope ? demanda Athéna

Je vote pour Shion dit Saga

Moi aussi répondirent tous les Gold Saints présents

Bon C'est officiel Ariès no Shion tu es le Grand Pope ! dit Athéna Vous pouvez vous retirer TOUS !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un repos bien mérité**

Le sanctuaire pansait peu à peu ses blessures. Les armures de Jabu et ses compagnons de Bronze ont été réparés après que les God Saints aient donné une goutte de sang sur chaque armure

_Jabu _

Depuis que mon armure a été réparé par Seiya je m'entraîne pour acquérir le 7ème sens que j'ai appréhendé lors de mon combat face à Thanatos. J'ai d'ailleurs développé trois techniques dont je suis fier :

Le _**Unicorn Sacred Horn**_ fait appel à la télékinésie que Mu m'a appris à maîtriser. Le _**Unicorn Thunder**_ est une violente série d'éclairs lancés comme la _**Stardust Revolution**_. Et enfin une technique originale : _**Paradise Illusion**_. Une technique d'illusion basée sur la dispersion de l'odeur favorite de mon adversaire par mon Cosmos. Même Ikki s'est fait avoir c'est dire ! D'ailleurs Ikki s'est montré très heureux. Deux mois se sont passés depuis la bataille contre Hadès, et Shun, dans son infinie gentillesse, a ramené une fille deux semaines après la bataille. Esméralda, je crois qu'elle s'appelait ! Ikki a bondi de joie. Depuis, lui est resté sur Death Queen Island, Il maintient une technique particulière nommé _**Phoenix Flames Shield**_. Akuma l'y aide. Mais aujourd'hui. Les 5 Black Saints et les God Saints (Pégase, Dragon, Cygne, Andromède et Phénix) allaient aujourd'hui procéder à cette harmonisation qui permettrait d'obtenir 8 guerriers d'une puissance non négligeable ! Et Shun obtiendrait le soutien d'Huseiyn, l'Andromède Noir avec une puissance comparable à celle des trois Juges ou de ce spectre du Bénou , fidèle à Hadès par delà la mort, et respectant Shun tout autant. J'oubliais, Kanon a survécu ! Il est revenu frais comme un gardon, deux semaines après la bataille, déclarant avoir eu beaucoup de mal à quitter le Meikai.

Une grotte au sud du sanctuaire

_Shaka_

Un cercle avait été tracé dans la poussière de la grotte. Deux pentagrammes avait dessiné l'un sur l'autre. Les dix chevaliers s'étaient placés aux pointes de l'étoile.

Jared face à Seiya, Serguei face à Shiryu, Mehdi face à Hyoga, Huseiyn face à Shun et Akuma face à Ikki.

Avec Saga et Kanon, nous assistons à l'exécution d'une technique très particulière car le _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (litt. Technique du Scintillement de l'âme désignant la technique d'harmonisation) nécessitait une concentration totale !

Bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Dit Jared

Il déclencha son Cosmos, Seiya également, exactement au même instant.

Seiya commença : _**PEGASUS**_... Et Jared : ..._**RYU SEI KEN**_ !

Les météores activèrent le cercle mélangeant les deux cosmos activés et les augmentant

"_**SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_ !" s'exclamèrent-ils

A cet instant leurs cosmos explosèrent et atteignirent des proportions inimaginables !

L'Olympe

Dans le palais du grand Zeus, Hermès discutait avec son père.

Soudainement le dieu voyageur s'exclama :

- Père ! Vous avez senti ?

- Oui, Hermès. J'ai senti l'explosion de ces deux cosmos. Il s'agissait de Pégase et du Pégase Noir. Ils ont utilisé le _**Shunshin no Jutsu. **_Une technique très particulière.

- Mais ils ont largement atteint le niveau d'un Dieu de petite envergure comme Hypnos !

- Là je suis désolé mais je dirais plutôt le niveau de Deimos. Le concept divin en moins.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'ont pas le 9ème sens ?

- Non. Mais atteindre un tel niveau sans lui est déjà exceptionnel ! Quel niveau auront-ils avec ? Pourront-ils empêcher le retour des Dieux des Ténèbres ?

- Il suffit qu'Arès seul soit libéré. Et encore, ce n'est pas une chose facile son épée est dans l'Oural et son armure sur Death Queen Island.

-Oui mais après il libérera les Généraux mais là il n'en aura que quatre !

- Peut-être 5. Il subsiste un petit noyau de renégats, Père

Tu sous-estimes ceux qui gardent cette épée. Les Chevaliers Divins de l'Olympe. Aether est l'un des mes guerriers...

8 autres explosions arrêtèrent les réflexions des deux divinités. Shiryu et Serguei, Hyoga et Mehdi, Shun et Huseiyn, Ikki et Akuma avaient employé le _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_

- Hadès vient d'employer le Shunshin ! S'exclama Hermès

- Non ce n'est pas Hadès, Il s'agit de Andromeda Shun. Depuis deux mois, il règne sur le Meikai en lieu et place d'Hadès

- Rien ne vous échappe, Grand Zeus. Dit Shun

- Quand es-tu arrivé ? demanda l'intéressé

- Il y a quelques secondes, avec Huseiyn ici présent. Il est l'Andromeda Black Saint. Ou plutôt Demon Saint vu sa puissance.

- Effectivement. Il pourrait largement remplacer le Spectre en place dans l'Oural.

- Ce Spectre n'est-il pas Kagaho du Bénou, de l'étoile céleste de la cruauté ?

- Logiquement, oui !

- Ca va faire bientôt 3 siècles qu'il n'est plus en poste ! Quand il n'est pas à la première Prison, c'est Rune du Balrog qui le remplace !

- QUOI ? Dans ce cas, il l'y restera !

- J'y ai veillé Grand Zeus. Après qu'il ait eu l'audace de vouloir m'attaquer, il a été démis de ces fonctions de Juge Intérimaire.

- Et d'ailleurs puisque je n'en ai pas été averti il passera en première ligne !

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Grand Zeus assura Huseiyn

_Ikki _

Sitôt fini, sitôt rentré. Ce procédé ayant sublimé mon cosmos je pouvais désormais maintenir mon _**Phoenix Flames Shield **_d'où je voulais. Je retournais quand même sur Death Queen Island avec Akuma

Je me dirigeais vers ma petite maison où m'attendait Esméralda. Depuis que Shun me l'avait rendue, la vie avait repris sur Death Queen.

- Ikki ! Te revoilà ! cria Esméralda

- Oui, Esméralda, je suis là. répondis-je

- Nous avons un invité ce soir déclara Esméralda

- Qui ? demandais-je

- Moi répondit un Black Saint

- Oh Garn le Black Fox ! c'est toi l'invité

- Oui et j'ai une faveur a te demander ! Laisse quelques Blacks Saints sortir de ton foutu bouclier !

- JAMAIS ! Vous en profiteriez pour semer la désolation ! _**HO OH GENMAKEN**_ !

Je fouillai la mémoire de Garn pour découvrir pourquoi il m'avait demandé la liberté pour les Black Saints. Mais... Ils s'échappent !

- AKUMA ! ARRETENT CEUX QUI ESSAYENT DE SE TIRER !

- C'est trop tard, Phénix ! Ils sont déjà partis ! Et Moi aussi

Il prit la tangente à la vitesse de la lumière.

Soudain je me retrouvais dans la maison Garn devant moi.

- Mais ? Tu m'as renvoyé le _**Genmaken**_ ?

- Exactement Phénix. Je t'ai renvoyé ta propre attaque  
- _**SUPERNOVA STRIKE**_ ! Lançai-je

Mon attaque partit à la vitesse de la lumière détruisant l'armure de Garn.

- La prochaine fois je te démonte ! Barre-toi maintenant

- Tu le regretteras, Phénix !

Ni une, ni deux, il prit la tangente

_Andromeda Island_

_June_

Je me dirigeais vers le centre de l'île pour constater les progrès de celui qui prétendait revêtir l'armure de notre défunt maître Daidalos. Il manifeste déjà un Cosmos digne des chevaliers d'Argent. D'ici un ou deux ans, l'Armure de Céphée aura un nouveau propriétaire.

Chapitre précédent – Retour au sommaire – Chapitre suivant


End file.
